1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and security providing method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for providing a method and apparatus for providing security of a mobile terminal in various ways.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are getting diversified, the terminal tends to be implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal.
Recently, such a mobile terminal of high performance/cost as a smart phone, a smart tablet and the like is popularized and a user uses such a mobile terminal for various usages. To this end, various kinds of information are stored within the mobile terminal. If the mobile terminal is lost, it may be highly possible to leak personal data. Thus, the demand for a method of providing security to a mobile terminal more effectively in case of such a loss of the mobile terminal is rising.